breadkraftfandomcom-20200214-history
PreciousStones
PreciousStones Plugin Summary PreciousStones is a plugin which allows you to purchase areas of protection for your builds, it's that simple! Keep your hard work protected with these few simple steps (And some dough, of course!) Protection Pricing & Radius Clan - $12,000 ~ 256 Block Radius (One Beacon Required) City - $8,000 ~ 120 Block Radius, (One Emerald Block Required) Medium - $2,000 ~ 60 Block Radius, (One Diamond Block Required) Smol- $500 ~ 25 Block Radius (One Gold Block Required) How To Use 1. Ensure you have the correct amount of money for the protection you wish to purchase as listed above. You can check your balance with the command /bal. Your current balance should then pop up in chat. 2. Craft the block needed for your protection. If you are buying a smol protection, you will need to craft a gold block (9 gold bars) Please make sure to consider these needed materials when saving for your protection. 3. Once you have both the block and the funds, hold the block in your hand, crouch, and place it in the middle of where you desire your radius to be (Shift-Right-Click). It's important to remember that your block is the center point. If you've done this correctly, the following messages should appear in chat: 4. Once you have your protection placed, you will automatically get notified when entering and leaving your protection field. You can also use /ps visualize to physically see the boundaries of your field. Please note that protection fields can only be placed once and are non-refundable. '''If you would like to expand your field, you will have to save up money and place a new one, so choose carefully! '''Other Important Commands /ps on/off Disable or re-enable the ability to place pstones. With it disabled you will be able to place blocks that are tied to pstones normally. i.e. If the City Protetion is diamond block and you wanna build a structure with diamond blocks, you would /ps off and then place the block. /ps allow player/g:group/c:clan/* ... Adds one or more players, groups or ScimpleClan clans to the allowed list of the field you're standing on. Allow * to allow all players /ps allowall player/g:group/c:clan/* ... Same as /ps allow but it allows to all of your force fields. Careful with this one. /ps allowed Will tell you who is allowed inside the field you are standing on. /ps blacklistcommand command Blaclists command usage inside your fields. Players inside your field will not be able to use the commands you add with this. /ps blacklistcommand clear Clears the blacklist on the field /ps bypass Toggles bypass mode, meaning it turns off bypass permissions if have them, enabling you to play the game following pstone rules /ps counts Lists all the fields you own and gives you a count. /ps changeowner name Change the owner of the field to someone else. This other person must then right click on the block with a tool to take ownership. /ps density Change the visualization density. A value of 1 gives you only field outlines. A value of 2 divides each side by 2, 8 by 8, etc. Another thing to note is that the density value is also the size of field that will draw completely full. For example with a value of 8 will allow you to fully visualize fields up to 8x8x8, fields larger than this will start to have empty spaces. Use density of 0 to disable visualizations. /ps enable/disable Enable/Disable individual fields. Any effect the forcefields have will be disabled while the field is disabled, though the actual stone is protected and cannot be stolen. /ps fields List the fields types on your server. /ps hide/unhide Hides/unhides the field you are standing on or pointing at, or all your fields. /ps info Get info for the field you're standing on. /ps locations View your own field locations /ps more Shows next page of data. i.e. when you are looking at a menu and such. /ps remove player/g:group/c:clan/* Remove player or list of players from the allowed list the field you're standing on. Allow * to allow all players. You can also specify groups or SimpleClans clan tags. /ps removeall player/g:group/c:clan/* Removes one or more players from all your force-fields. Allow * to allow all players. /ps setinterval secs Sets the interval at which grief revert blocks will auto-revert all grief /ps setlimit time Set the renting limit on the field /ps setname name Set the name of field you're aiming or standing on. This is used in the welcome and farewell messaging. /ps setradius radius Sets the field's radius, must be lower than the configured radius. /ps setvelocity .1-5 Sets the velocity of launchers/cannons (0 = auto). /ps snitch List or clean the intruders of the Proximity Snitch you're pointing at. /ps toggle flag Disabled/enables a specific flag from a field. You can customize your fields this way. Admins get to select which fields are toggable by adding the toggle modifier ? before the field flag in the config. /ps translocation delete Delete all blocks in field, event the field's name will be deleted /ps translocation delete id id ... Delete specific blocks /ps translocation import id id ... Import specific blocks, can have data values as well /ps translocation import Import all blocks in field /ps translocation list Lists stored translocations /ps translocation remove id id ... Remove specific blocks from the translocation and placed back on the world /ps translocation unlink ... Unlinks the blocks from the translocaiton field, allowing you to take the field and use it for something else /ps visualize Shows you the perimeter of the pstone you're standing on visually (only you will see it). /ps who Will tell you who is currently inside the overlapped force-fields you are standing on.